


Good morning, darling.

by luxzosa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Sanji is divine, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxzosa/pseuds/luxzosa
Summary: Zoro, a cop from a small city, gets obsessed over the death of a certain blonde.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Good morning darling

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Necrophilia, mental instability, OCC, angst, drama, tragedy, etc. If you are a sensible person or have morals, don’t read.  
> Firstly, I wrote this doubting if somebody would read it… but I really like this kind of plot. I’d appreciate it if you leave your opinion on it. This story is sectioned in two parts, this is the first one, the next part will be published later. I don’t speak English, so all of this is being translated by Brook, credits to them for the translation :)
> 
> (1) When dying, all the muscles relax. But in the next few hours, the rigor mortis starts acting up: this is caused by a chemical change in the muscles which makes the stiffness and inflexibility of the limbs. This is why it’s possible for the body to still move (the combination of the secreted gas makes some bodies moan or make noises)
> 
> ORIGINAL: https://www.wattpad.com/911417905-one-shots-e-historias-recopilatorias-zosan-buenos  
> 

  
  


—And how are things with your wife? —Zoro lifted his brow, interested in the question. — is it wrong of me to ask? You said a couple of days ago that you guys had a fight.

—Everything’s good now —the table shared a surprised gasp.

—Really? —Robin cleaned her mouth with a napkin —my most honest condolences are all delivered to that woman.

—Are you going to start again? —Law ate in silence, but Luffy laughed loudly —We’ve been married for almost 10 and you all still have doubts about us.

—That isn’t true~ —Said Brook, moving a cup of wine around —It’s just that it surprises us, I mean, during high school you _hated_ miss Hiyori because she was annoying.

—Do you remember when Zoro used to go all the way around the school just to avoid her? —Luffy laughed again, just as loud as before —and then he’d get lost!

Roronoa drank from his cup, a subtle tic being visible on his left eyebrow. Not even his past self would’ve believed that, but Hiyori was a beautiful woman, and he fell for her and her perseverance.

—Well, leaving that behind, what about your work? —when Nico asked, Zoro heard the interference in his walkie-talkie —Oh, we already knew you were a workaholic, but not that much.

Zoro rolled his eyes and took put the radio closer to his ear, pressing the left button.

—To all the units, code 901, XXXX street.

—You heard it, time to work. —Law sighed with annoyance and took from his wallet the money.

—Here’s half of it. 

—Are you leaving without paying? —Zoro ignored Robin’s question as Trafalgar took his jacket.

—Zoro, tell me how it went like later!

Roronoa lifted his arm to wave. Luffy was a young novice in the criminalistics industry, for which Zoro took him as his apprentice.

—Is it okay to be called when we’re not in our service? —asked Law, getting in a car.

—I’d say yes if we were some regular cops, but sadly you’re a forensic doctor and it’d be good of you to do your work.

The black-haired one stayed quiet and turned on the radio.

—To all units, code 901, XXXX street.

—That’s weird, that specific street is really calm —Roronoa shrugged with indifference — and even more, being a code 901.

—There are people dying, every day, at any moment.

—And every day you seem to get colder —Zoro looked at him with a frown— it’s ironic when you started this job you seemed pretty dumb, but now you are the full cop-package.

—Yeah, whatever.

Trafalgar looked out the window, the moon was peeking above the houses shyly, the night was coming in slowly. The weather was cold, meaning that it’ll rain later in the night.

ˏˋ((🌿))

When they got out of the car, some other patrols were interrogating the neighbours. The house looked cozy, with a little garden on the front, two floors, and the outer walls painted with a pale blue.

—What’s the situation? —asked Zoro to one of the cops, going through the police tapes.

—Homicide. We think it was around two hours ago —Roronoa put on some gloves, stepped into the house —the victim was stabbed on his stomach, they were around 20-21 years.

—Family?

—Four brothers, a single dad, divorced.

—I see…

The green-haired listened to the shooting flashes of the cameras that the judicial cops were making, the homicide happened in the kitchen.

—For being a small house, it’s quite cozy, don’t you think?

Zoro detailed the stairs, he could see from there some portraits hanging on the walls, but the lights were off, so the faces weren’t visible.

—We are going to investigate it better later, let’s go see it.

—What was the victim’s name? —a woman with a suit came closer and handed some papers to the males, asking for a sign.

—Sanji, Sanji Vinsmoke.

—Oh… That’s a weird last name.

Zoro looked over to the corpse, just guessing by the amount of blood that was around it you could tell the victim was stabbed, it didn’t seem to be a recent thing though. The skin turned to a soft shade of purple. The corpse was facing the ceiling, the blonde hair was a mess and some blood stains were coagulating and making it look sticky, he was using a blue jean and a strappy shirt, average height but slightly skinny.

—That’s weird, he died with his eyes open.

He had his lashes curved and the eyes blue, completely blank. Zoro stared at them for a while but got distracted when the fingers of the victim started to slightly tremble. **(1)** It was normal that, after some hours, the muscles would contract, then Zoro left the idea that they died just two hours ago, maybe four.

—What’s that smell?

The corpse smelled like piss, possibly because after dying, the sphincters relaxed.

—Curious, isn’t it? —the green-haired one blinked a couple of times and then looked over to Law.

—Why are you asking? — Law crossed his arms across his chest.

—Well, you’ve been looking at the corpse for a solid three minutes without blinking, I thought you were surprised or something.

—Did I stare for that long?

—I’m not judging though. It is weird to see some caucasic man around here. You know, with pale skin tone, blue eyes, blonde… He probably comes from Europe.

Zoro stayed quiet and looked back at the corpse, the sclerotic was drying, but a forensic investigator reached over the body to lower the eyelids until closed.

—Rest in peace…

If the investigator didn’t close the eyes, the corpse would have stared back at Zoro for a long time.

—Zoro.

One of the forensics moved the hair from the face of the victim, it looked soft. They started to move the body, it was just then that a moan left the victim’s lips, meaning the vocal cords contracted and some air left the lungs, but it managed to make Zoro tremble.

—ZORO! —the green-haired came back from his thoughts and stared ton Hiyori, that gave him a preoccupied stare —Are you ok? You’ve been staring at your plate without even touching it.

The cop sighed in response.

—Did something happen at work? —Roronoa thought that it’d be imprudent to talk about work when eating, so he just shrugged —You know you can count on me.

The woman touched his hand, it was soft, the warmth of it filled Zoro.

—Today… there was someone killed —his wife gasped with surprise and Zoro left the spoon aside —it was a young man, around 20 or 21 years.

—Oh my…

Zoro looked away and massaged his temples.

—I think it took my appetite away.

—Oh… It’s okay. —Kozuki took the plate and kissed the cop’s cheek —I’m sorry.

She went to the kitchen and Zoro watched her clean the dishes, the soft green hair was shiny, the skin had a strong reddish tint, she was full of life.

ˏˋ((🌿))

—You know what day is today? —the eyes were closed for a while, then they opened and stared at the lamp on the desk —Zoro…?

—Y-yeah? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you —the green haired looked over to Hiyori, but the gaze drifted to the lamp again. The light was yellow, really shiny —what day is today?

Hiyori didn’t look surprised, she just looked at him with an understanding gaze and revealed a sexy smirk. Zoro’s gaze moved to the lamp again, there were some flies, blinded by the light.

— And? Do you like it?

The male felt the soft skin of his wife against his, when he looked at her, he noticed a tight red baby doll, it looked perfect on her.

—Today’s our anniversary and I thought, you know…

Roronoa hugged her waist softly, Hiyori’s soft lips were pressed against his. Her long hair falling on their faces and Zoro looked up to the ceiling, it was blue, pale blue, empty.

—You… You’re not in the mood?

Zoro felt guilty, today was their anniversary and he was acting like a douchebag, even though he wasn’t the romantic type, he had to pleasure his wife.

—Sorry I didn’t think that work would’ve been that hard.

—No, it’s not your fault.

—At least let me make you feel good today.

The green-haired felt Hiyori’s small hands make its way between his legs, she undid his pants and moved the legs apart.

_Homicide. We think it was around two hours ago._

_The victim was stabbed on the stomach._

_That’s weird, he died with his eyes open._

_Curious isn’t it?_

Sanji.

Sanji…

—Zoro —the green-haired answer with a grunt, Hiyori laying on top of him and touching him lightly —don’t get obsessed with-

—What? —Zoro stopped her abruptly, but the woman just pouted and hit his chest.

—Don’t get obsessed with your work, Zoro —Roronoa blinked a couple of times, putting his sweaty hair back —when this kind of thing happens, you don’t really sleep, always overthinking how it happened… Have you thought of some vacations?

Zoro felt his eyes pound with tiredness, maybe, yes, perhaps…

—I’ll talk with my superiors.

Hiyori hugged him tightly and let the warmth of both bodies drift them to sleep.

ˏˋ((🌿))

—You don’t look really good today —Zoro let a grunt out, his eyes were starting to hurt —you have bags as big as Luffy’s stomach under your eyes…

Roronoa laughed sarcastically with the comment.

—But I have good news.

Roronoa drank his coffee as Law left a heavy box on his desk. That day the police station was really calm, at least there weren’t papers flying around because of Tashigi.

—We got some of the victim’s stuff last night.

Zoro looked uninterested, his eyes still glued to the computer's screen.

—Yeah? what was it this time?

Law started to get things out of the box, there was a phone, documents, some records and a photo album.

—I asked for authorization to let us go again, but for now this will be all kept by the boss.

—W-what? —Roronoa looked at him shocked, he left his coffee aside and looked around the stuff, making a mess on the desk —we won't see the material?

—No, it seems like Mr Mihawk will do it himself. That man that died last night seemed to have an interesting last name, so for now we won’t be taking care of this.

Law put the things back to the box and Zoro saw the records and pictures get back in. He felt how his heart sunk, as if a hole was taking it back, Trafalgar started to walk away to his boss' office.

For the moment they’ll take care of it.

Roronoa focused on his work, there was no problem, they’ll see it later. Later.

ˏˋ((🌿))

Tashigi was very useful for the police department, but there were many, many times in which he was a complete disaster. They all knew it, but it wasn’t as if they told her in the face.

—Zoro...?

The green-haired took off his attention from the computer, seeing the girl with glasses with a bored expression.

—Are you okay? —he nodded and raised his brow, then the woman tried to explain herself quickly —I-I didn’t want to bother you! it’s just that you’ve been looking at the same page on google without blinking for a good while.

—Did I? I’m sorry, didn’t notice —he said bluntly —So? you need something?

—A-ah yes, it’s just that there’s a paper stuck in the printer —Tashigi laughed nervously and Zoro sighed —you know… I wondered i-if you could-

—Yeah yeah.

Lazily the man approached the printer and restarted it. Tashigi stayed by his side trying to see what buttons he pressed and did he do, but stared, in the corner of her eye, Zoro for a moment and then looked away. There was some uncomfortable feeling so she tried to get rid of it quickly.

—I heard about last night’s murder —Tashigi noticed how Zoro’s shoulders tensed up, but didn’t think much about it —I can’t understand much about it because I have never seen a death body… But i guess it was hard, right?

—What do you mean?

—It’s just that —Zoro stared at her, grey eyes scanning firmly at her — I-it’s that you seem pretty tired, as if… As if you d-didn’t sleep last night, and it is weird b-because you never… Y-you never are-

—It isn’t something out of the world, Tashigi —answered with a subtle annoyed tone the cop, he clicked his tongue —Somebody was killed, that’s it. There are days in which you can’t just sleep well.

—Yeah… I guess.

The woman stayed silent, watching how Zoro started putting a paper in and moved some things.

—Did you hear the news? —the man grunted as an answer, without even looking at her —it seems like the FBI is interested in the case.

—Is that so?

—Yes, actually, there’s this woman that came to see the boss today, I think she’s-

Tashigi’s voice started to sound distant, as if it were sinking in the back of his mind. He could feel how is chest went up and down with every breath, not like last night’s victim, that he was watching before they closed their eyes. Before his death, he  _was_ breathing, his chest would go up and down with his breath, air would’ve come out of his mouth and his skin wouldn’t be colourless. Before death, before.

—Zoro.

Roronoa jumped slightly when he saw a blonde hair. He turned looking for it, it was then when he noticed a woman walk towards his boss office. Her skin was pale white and had a beautiful blonde hair.

—Did you see her? That’s the FBI woman that came to talk with the boss.

Tashigi didn’t seem to notice, the Zoro sighed, trying to calm his own heart.  _Damn it, what the hell is going on with me?_ Zoro remembered Hiyori’s words, perhaps work was getting him over the edge.

—What are you saying? Appointment with the boss? —Tashigi confirmed that the male wasn’t listening to her while she talked, she let out a sigh —Do you know when?

—Well, as far as I know —she looked to her wristwatch briefly —it’d be in one hour, why? Did you need the boss for something?

Zoro shook his head, turning to his desk after getting the printer to work.

ˏˋ((🌿))

When he took his lunch and ate it, Zoro could see how his boss came out of his office with the woman. The green-haired chew and swallowed his rice turning his look away. It was none of his business the FBI plans.

He ate in silence for a long time, sometimes drifting away, sometimes getting surprisingly anxious. His shoe tapped for a while, he chews more than needed, but he got himself together after a while.

After his recess, he turned on the computer and a picture of last night’s victim’s covered the screen, those were the photos they took last night. It was his job to see what things didn’t make sense with the conclusion or ideas that the other investigators gave him at the moment, he took out a notebook and a pen but didn’t write a thing, just stared at the screen.

Then he opened three photos. The man was the way he looked at him last night, covered in blood, pale, with his eyes perfectly open. He felt his mouth dry and his heart race, he opened more and more photos until ten photos were spread across his computer screen.

From above, under, left and right sides, his eyes moved dramatically around the photos, taking every detail with them. His hair looked pretty good, soft, like a spider web perfectly left over his head.

This time he focused on how his body looked against the blood-tinted floor, he was slim, but looked like he was in good form, where did he exercise? Why did he do it? Was it a hobby?

When his breath became irregular and the eyes started to burn, he stretched his fingers touching the screen. The photo… was the photo of his dead body this beautiful? His fingers felt hot and his eyes could only see the picture, the pale blue eyes staring back at his.

Sanji…

—Sir! —the cop jumped with surprise, closing the photos of the man —the boss asked me to give you these papers in his office, but my turn already en- eh?

The newbie, Coby looked at him, leaving the papers on the desk.

—I think you should take a rest, sir… your eyes are red and you look feverish overall.

The green-haired shook his head, his breath was irregular.

—Leave it… Leave it there, I’ll go.

The pink-haired one said nothing and left. Later, when he was alone, Roronoa pressed his eye lids, the freshness that they felt when they found themselves in darkness felt good.

ˏˋ((🌿))

Zoro entered his boss’ office and left the paper on his desk. He didn’t distract himself looking around, getting in and out was the only thing he cared.

—Tashigi! What are you waiting for?!

The deep raspy voice of Smoker made him leave the doorknob. The man angrily talked to a woman and took her somewhere he couldn’t see.

After a couple minutes in complete silence, the automatic lights turned off and the green-haired stayed in the dark.

Everybody left.

—What time is it?

Zoro groped the wall looking for the light switch, when he found it he turned it on. As he imagined, the box Law showed him before was on the desk, but he looked away searching for the hour. 7:00 pm.

—Hiyori must be waiting for me…

He took the doorknob and twisted it, nobody was there, nobody would see him. Roronoa felt the heat coming up to his head, his stomach twisted as his eyes looked back to the box, there it was. There was the box. The box.

Sweat started to cover him slightly, some drops rolling from his forehead and neck, going down his spine, his uniform made him hot, he felt as if he was boiling inside of it. Why did he need the box? Law told him, he had nothing to do with it. Then, why? _Why?_ He swallowed and walked slowly towards the desk.

His shaky hands opened the box, and when the first thing he saw were the photos, Zoro felt how his heart beat took him to the sky with its force.

ˏˋ((🌿))

—What are you doing here?

Mihawk asked when he saw Roronoa walking around in the station at such a late hour. Dracule followed every single one of his movement, but the green-haired was just putting something in his bag, the same indifferent expression he always had on.

—I just brought you these papers —said Zoro, neutral expression —, good night.

Mihawk moved from the doors way and looked the box for a moment.

—Hey. —Zoro stopped, the hand of his boss holding his arm —have you been sleeping well?

The question had a preoccupied tone. Zoro turned to see him, the moonlight that got in from the window shining against his serene profile.

—Not much, but I do what I can… If I go early today, I might get a good sleep though.

—Got it.

The green-haired waited for something else, but his boss entered his office and closed the door.

ˏˋ((🌿))

When he came back home, Hiyori wasn’t there. He remembered how she told him that her boss added some extra hours to her turn. His wife worked at a bar as a waitress, so it was pretty normal to not see her sometimes.

Regardless, that they he would’ve preferred to see her, that way she could distract him a bit… Now he was all alone, he had no excuses to not see it.

—Investigative purposes, just investigative purposes…

Roronoa didn’t feel like himself while saying it, but he was sure that his actions were for the passion of finding the culprit and the sake of justice. It felt good being so motivated, so when he went to his office and sat before his desk, he felt distracted by how his hands were shaking.

It probably was the emotion, the motivation to look for hints.

He turned on the desk lamp, the yellow light shining against the albums first page. It was a baby’s photo, a little creature. Zoro passed the pages and saw the baby grow, a blonde kid, a blonde teen, a blonde adult. His stomach twisted in a knot and he felt the urge to throw up, it was a combination of anxiety and excitement. He tried taking his notebook, write up something that would’ve caught his attention, but when he saw Sanji smile at him in the photo, he found himself staring intensely, the delicate details of his face and the white smile. He indeed was a handsome man.

His gaze followed every picture, his silhouette was fine, so slim and tall, like a cat. He always had a cigarette between his lips, always dressed formally, always smiling and always the caring blue eyes, Sanji looked at him with fondness, Zoro felt it.

He carefully touched the round face of the blonde. If he had ever meet him while he was alive, would have he felt this way? Would his heart feel like it was about to burst out? Would he feel his face warm and his breath twitch? If only he had ever gotten the opportunity to cross paths with the blonde on the streets and smiled at him by accident… The palm of his hands started to get sweaty, if he kissed him then, would it be like the sky? If he had taken his face and put it against his chest, or if he had passed his hands through his hair, would it feel as soft as it felt?

His mind wandered back the moment when they closed Sanji’s eyes, the forensic used gloves but, did it feel as good as he thought? Zoro put his palm over the photo, he wanted to touch him.

—Zoro! I’m back! —Roronoa closed his hand, scratching the plastic that covered the photo —Zoro?

Hiyori left her things on the table in the hallway and looked around the house. It was weird that Zoro hadn’t come back, she did receive a message saying he was getting back home.

—Did he fall asleep already or…?

She walked through the hallway that connected the living room and the other rooms, finally stopping in front of the mahogany door of the room her husband used as office. He never told her not to get in, but he had implied that it annoyed him to get distracted while working.

—… Zor-

—What?

The green-haired suddenly opened the door, Hiyori gasped and put both hands on her chest, the sudden move scared her.

—I’m back, darling. Do you want something to-?

—Don’t interrupt me, damn it.

Roronoa got out, pushing his wife in the way, and shut the door, almost making the wood shake. He took a key out and closed it.

—I didn’t- I’m sorry, I didn’t want to inter-

—Shut and make dinner.

The cop walked towards the room, disappearing from his wife view.

ˏˋ((🌿))

The dinner was silent, usually Hiyori was the one to start the conversations, but this time Zoro didn’t seem to want to cooperate. When he finished eating, he got up and went to his room.

The green-haired looked mad, but just with Hiyori.

Thinking it was the result of a bad work day or something like that, Kozuki didn’t say much about it. When she cleaned the dishes and went back to the bed, Zoro was asleep. She sits beside him before laying back, noticing how the lamp was on, it was weird, but he started making a habit out of it a couple days ago. He slept the closest to the lamp, so the first thing he saw when he woke up and the last thing as he felled asleep was the light of the lamp.

ˏˋ((🌿))

It was midnight, when it was all silent, when the cop opened his eyes. He didn’t have to get used to the light that blinded him, the yellow light made its way across his eye lids, burning his retina. It made him feel strangely good.

Zoro looked over to Hiyori and stood up from bed. He didn’t have intentions of doing it when she was around there. He knew her well enough to know that, even though she doesn’t interrupt him, she’ll be wondering what was he doing shut in that room.

It wasn’t something bad, but Zoro felt that telling her was like condemning himself.

He turned off the lamp and got out of the room, silently walking towards his office. When he entered, he locked the door and gave a long stare to the album on the desk, regardless he ignored it and took from his bag some records. There were lots of them, but he just took two of them.

Turning on an old TV he kept there, he put in a disk. If he found something interesting, some hint, they could find the culprit faster, then everything would end and he’d stop… stop acting so weird, right?

After a couple seconds in silence in which the screen stayed blue, Zoro thought that maybe the disks were scratched enough to not be recognised, so he got closer with the intention of taking it out.

— _H-hi?_

The cop stopped and stayed still in his place, the image on the screen blurred out and Sanji’s face appeared, confused and shy.

— _Will someone see this? Why do you want me to do this?_

He felt bad for feeling so exited when he heard Sanji, but Zoro felt closer to him, listening to his voice.

— _Oh, Sanji. Weren’t you the one with the idea of the cooking show?_ —A woman’s voice was heard in the background, the blonde moved his lips making a weird grimace — _What? Are you getting all shy because of the camera?_

— _No!_ —the blonde’s cheeks turned red, but then he took a deep breath and smiled — _Good morning! Today we are in Sanji’s cooking show, today you’ll learn ho to make some delicio-_ —some background laughter interrupted the man — _Nami!_

Nami? Zoro took his notebook and quickly wrote the name, Nami, Nami… He never heard such name.

— _Sorry! It’s just that you look so nervous_ —Sanji looked directly at the camera and Zoro shook.

— _I don’t… I don’t feel good doing this_ —Sanji sighed, his sad factions made some more feelings inside of Zoro to show up — _You know, my wife doesn’t want me to do this… and my family says that it’s stupid of me to be a cook… I feel bad lying to them._

— _And why does that matter?_ —the blonde looked away and a third of the woman that held the camera appeared, an earring and a red hair — _Doesn’t it matter what you think and feel?_

Sanji shrugged.

— _Isn’t it your dream?_ —Roronoa felt a whole in his chest, breathing hurt — _Sanji… plea-_

— _Lets leave it for today, Nami_ —Zoro closed his eyes, why did it hurt him? — _Leave it._

When the video switched to another one, the cop was confused. The wave of feelings that were shaking his heart left him hurt. Restaurant? Dreams? He focused in the new video, this time the video seemed to evolve around a vacation. The first shoots stayed in silence, just the green landscape and the birds in the sky.

— _It’s pretty, don’t you think so?_ —He recognised Sanji’s voice, talking out of camera — _here grows many flowers and there’s such a fresh air… doesn’t it make you fell alive?_

The camera changed, showing a brunette woman and Zoro quickly detailed her, noticing he had never seen her either.

— _I like the place, but seeing you… it makes me really happy._

Suddenly, the shooting place changed, it seemed to be later on the day, judging by the twilight in the back. The sky was orange while the sun sunk deeper in the horizon.

— _You look really happy._

Zoro assumed that voice was from that brunette woman he saw before, she seemed to be the one holding the camera while shooting to the blonde’s way.

— _It just is a sunset._

Sanji shrugged, his serene and calmed profile filled with peace the cop’s heart.

— _It isn’t the sunset what makes me happy_ —Roronoa felt his heart shrink, his chest grew with air and he swallowed thickly. Those enamored and caring eyes looked back at him — _the reason is that I’m with you._

The soft female chuckle made Zoro angry, Sanji turned red and looked away.

— _What silly things are you saying?_

Sanji shook his head, then again, the charming glow turned off again.

When the next video showed up, Zoro wished he had never seen it. He felt hurt and sad. Like a man whose hopes were taken away. The new video started with some nuptial music and a kiss. The blonde getting married wasn’t the reason why he felt like this, it was the deep love of his stare what broke him down. How those feverish eyes looked at the brunette, it seemed like he was the happiest man on earth… just by the hand of his wife.

Zoro imagined how it would feel like being stared like that by the person they loved… Probably he wouldn’t bare the will to die of happiness.

— _There’s no person that I love more than my wife_ —Sanji’s voice echoed inside of the cop’s body — _And it doesn’t matter… If my love for her is way bigger than hers, because I can. I can love for both of us._

ˏˋ((🌿))

—Hey, Roronoa, I have you a good new… are you ok?

He lost the count on how many times people have asked him that, and even now, he was aware of his appearance.

—Why do you look so miserable?

The cop shrugged, indifferent.

—You should take more care of your health, your wife will get worried if you get sick —Roronoa looked at him with rolling his eyes —anyways, I’m gonna give you some news about the last case.

The green-haired turned quickly, staring at him, he regretted that, his eyes pulsing hard against the lids, last night he didn’t get any sleep and he felt an atrocious migraine pounding in his head.

—The victim’s ex-wife finally acceded to the interrogation —Zoro gritted his teeth —we also have permission to go back to the house and get more material.

The good new made Zoro’s heart beat with excitement, but it didn’t last much longer.

—Talking about it, have you found more hints?

He stayed quiet and shook his head, he had the name Nami in mind, but saying it would mean admitting that he steeled the photos and records.

—Oh, and there’s the hypothesis of what happened last night…

Law threw an envelope on the desk, photos of the corpse were spread all over the table and Roronoa narrowed his eyes, comparing last nights’ pictures with these. The headache stung harder.

—There’s the thought that it was a suicide.

The cold that followed the sentence made Zoro’s blood stop. His eyes grew as they stood glued to the photos.

Suicide? A fucking suicide?

—Or… maybe the killer was really good in leaving no hints…

—Why does that hypothesis exists?

Law didn’t answer right away, the suspicious and slow way in which Zoro asked was nothing like his usual indifferent self.

—Law, why-?

—The victim’s fingerprints match with the ones found on the knife that he was stabbed with —Zoro covered his face —… It isn’t confirmed, maybe he could’ve taken it when he was stabbed, it’s just a question of investigating a little more.

Trafalgar, who didn’t understand why the news made Zoro so disturbed, he palmed his shoulder and left the cop alone. The green-haired sunk in his chair as he massaged his temples.

A suicide…

He looked at the photos, reminded the ones he saw last night, the videos… his heart sunk in sadness.


	2. Good morning darling

—Zoro...

A little lost, he focused his sight and found a plate with food on the table. The warm hands of his wife took his.

—I’m sorry… You looked gone.

Roronoa brushed his hand away from the warm touch and took the spoon.

—It’s just the job.

Hiyori seemed to say something, but then again, her voice seemed to be long gone. He didn’t sleep well; he didn’t eat well. Was it perhaps the pain of thinking that the man took his own life? Was that what left him in that state? If they confirmed that, the case would end and he wouldn’t be able to… he wouldn’t…

—Do you like them? —the voice of his wife echoed in his head _do you like them?_ He looked up in her direction.

—What?

—I bought some new earrings, do you like them?

He wasn’t really going to answer, but then he saw the accessory and froze up, those earrings looked like… from-

—Zo-?

—Give it to me!

The green-haired teared off the earring from his wife, a loud scream of pain leaving her lips.

—Don’t interrupt me.

Then the man left, locking himself up in his studio.

ˏˋ((🌿))

There was something strange with that Nami, if you looked up the name, it didn’t exist, it was almost as if nobody in the world was name like that. But if you looked it up and went to the first shopping site, it was a shop.

Nami was a beauty shop.

When Zoro watched the video again and confirmed that the earring that Hiyori was wearing was the same, he didn’t have to ask. That day he didn’t sleep waiting for the morning to come, and when the sun shined through the curtains, he went out.

He didn’t see Hiyori making breakfast, assuming she was still asleep he continued with the day. He wasn’t hungry anyways. That day he had job early, but there was enough time for him to go to the shop. He made sure he got the correct address after seeing it on the official site before going out.

It took him longer than he should to get there, in fact he had a motorcycle and with it he could go anywhere, but the dilemma was that (although he will not admit it) he was very bad with directions. One of his worst challenges in becoming a cop was having to deal with his bad sense of direction, but after a few laps and asking questions on the street, he finally arrived at the scene.

He jumped off the bike carelessly and left the key without caring about anything, but when he got closer, he saw a sign, just when he read it he turned pale.

_Temporarily closed_

Roronoa stuck to the glass and looked through it, the place was empty, there was no one.

—Damn it!

The only way to know more, to know him more, had gone to waste. The rage that invaded him at that moment made him think about breaking the glass, he could knock them down if he wanted and enter the place.

—... What the hell are you thinking about, idiot?!

The cop scolded himself, huddling on the floor. How could he commit vandalism like that? Plus, breaking and entering! It was a fucking crime and a few seconds ago he was sure nothing mattered to him.

—Shit, shit, shit!

When would it be open? The next day? The day after tomorrow? What if that Nami woman disappeared when the blonde died so she wouldn't be questioned or searched? Zoro held his head, again that pain was trying to pierce his brain and the sunny day was only blinding him again.

The feeling of failure was what he had experienced the most in his life, but this one now did not compare in anything. He just needed her, he needed her to saying something to him, anything! Giving him more details about Sanji, telling him why he was so sad in the videos or why he was dead, he just wanted to know why, why such a good person had died.

—Are you going to be there all day or what, man?

Someone talked to him, covering the sun with his body. Zoro looked up and saw an orange haired woman, her hands on either side of her hips.

—Please leave this place, if not-

—You —Roronoa grabbed her by the arm, picking at her pants for her badge. —, You and I should seriously talk.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

At first the woman seemed scared by the badge, she turned livid when she saw that it was from the police and Zoro suspected the worst, but the woman only said to let him see something inside her store and then return.

It was obviously an excuse to escape.

She was saying something about money and that it wasn't her fault, but Zoro shut her up by showing her a photo

—You know him right? —Nami looked at the photo, holding it with her fragile fingers — Do you know this man?

Nami looked at every little detail, the way she started shaking confirmed Zoro's suspicions.

—Yes —she said, in a small voice —, I do know him.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

It was after the racing heart could breathe that he realized where they were. The woman took him to her house, a small and homely house

—... I thought it would take longer to come here —she confessed, sitting in an armchair and huddled in herself — W-What do y-you want to know?

Zoro clenched his fists, the remarkable tremulous voice of the woman putting him on guard. She seemed to have fled the situation not because she was afraid of something, but because it hurt too much.

It hurt too much to have to talk about someone, someone close and dead.

—Are you aware ... that you may be a suspect? —Nami nodded slowly, not wanting to look at him —Do you know that having fled all this time... makes the police have you more in their sights?

The woman looked at him, her thick tears demolishing Zoro's shield. She couldn’t have been, with that look and being capable of crying like that, she would not kill someone she loves.

—... Where, where do you know him from?

She took her time, first taking a deep breath to calm herself and then playing with her fingers a bit, she just seemed to be searching for the right words and not having to stop to cry.

—We studied at the same high school... Grand Line High School.

—What? —Nami saw him confused, the policeman was intimidating, she never thought he would see her with those desperate eyes —Where did you say?

—At the Grand Line High School, the one near the park… —The orange haired gulped, the green haired look was making her very afraid —W-Why do you ask?

Zoro looked at her and then looked away, he repeated the action twice before finally saying something.

—I ... studied there in my teens —he swallowed hard, a knot tugging his throat —But I never... never saw both of you.

_I never saw him; I never saw him._

Nami was left thinking, like digging into her dusty memories.

—I don't remember seeing him either... but Sanji was a very flashy, a womanizer kind of boy, I'm surprised you never met him.

The orange-haired girl was scared when she saw the police cover his face, the man stomping on the ground as if he had an anxiety attack.

_I could have seen him... he could have passed me in the hallways, I could have bumped into him... but... but I forgot._

—A-Are you okay... sir?

Zoro plunged into his misery,  _I could have met him, maybe if I-_

—Sir?

—Is there... a possibility that... —Nami felt caught by his grey gaze, it was as if the man was dead inside —That he... had committed suicide?

The question was suspended in the air and then the atmosphere became so heavy that Zoro feared he had said something wrong, but Nami seemed to savour the question and became angry, the mad features surprised the policeman, who straightened his back when the look of the woman was as withering as a thousand blades.

—Sanji wouldn't do that! Why do you say that?! He's not... HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!

Nami took a deep breath, looking numb from her screams, her chin quivering from the sudden effort.

—I knew he had problems... but he always fought them! H-He didn't-

—What kind of problems? Zoro asked, eyes crinkled. —What kind of things?

The silence returned as Nami thought about it before speaking, she seemed to prepare herself mentally for what was to come.

—... Sanji did not have... the best childhood —The green-haired man took a deep breath, his agonizing heart in his chest —He... suffered from domestic abuse... his father was a very despicable man, just like his brothers... His mother died when he was a baby and all that time Sanji lived constant psychological abuse by his family. His father tried to hang him when he was 10 years old and if it weren't for a servant, he might... have killed him.

Taking air in to digest what he just heard, Roronoa couldn't help but squeeze the chair in his hands. For a moment he thought about stopping her, but didn't have the courage.

—He escaped from home when he was 12 and started working as... as a cook. It seemed like things were going well but then... his family came looking for him and took him to the family business.

_Family business?_

—Sanji refused, but they told him that if he didn't they would kill the people who sheltered him from the street. He never sought help of any kind because he was scared... and it was around that time when he was in high school... I thought he was an idiot because he was always flipping back and forth, but then I accidentally saw the marks on his body, they beat him and he was full of bruises.

Nami gulped, so bitterly that Zoro had to keep his composure

—Soon he met a girl... She... She made him very happy. —Again the orange haired took her time, it took much longer than the previous one — Sanji married her... but since Sanji didn’t do his job well in the family business, they soon fired him and she... she asked him for the divorce....

Nami stopped for a moment.

—She was only interested in his money. —she said, with a tinge of hate and disgust in her tone —I never saw him so sad as at that moment... the person, the only person he counted on, had abandoned him... Sanji lived his normal life, he said something about that those things happened and he just... he just locked himself up in his pain.

Suddenly the silence lasted so long that the woman covered her mouth, sobbing. She hugged her legs and cried.

—I knew... I knew that San-Sanji su-suffered from depression —Nami hiccupped, rubbing her face —But S-S-Sanji n-never g-gave up on seeking happiness... N-Never...

Zoro began to remember it, those videos, that beautiful voice, those sorrowful eyes and that immense love that the blonde showed in his eyes and words.

—He... He always said h-he would meet someone —Zoro shrunk in pain —An I-I can’t help b-but wonder... what would have happened if, if he-"

If he had met one person, someone who could have made him really happy.

—... But he didn't kill himself! —Nami yelled, heartbreakingly, unable to contain her crying —He wouldn't kill himself! He wanted to live!... He wanted to live.

_I could have met him, maybe if I..._

_Maybe if I had turned to see him._

_Perhaps..._

_Maybe I could have been that someone for him._

  
  


ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

  
  


Zoro didn't go to work that day.

  
  


ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

  
  


—Zoro, we are worried about you.

It was the first thing Roronoa heard, with all his group of friends. Robin even looked at him, the same worried gaze everyone had when they looked at him.

—Come on man, you look like you're dead —Luffy said, in a funny comment. Zoro didn't reply.

—Aren't you overworking yourself? —Roronoa just shrugged in his chair —It's serious, you're looking really bad...

—... When the case is over, you can-

The voices became distant and the policeman looked at the tasteless food in front of his nose.

— Zoro?

He looked up, life was strange... one day you were an ordinary man, with a beautiful woman and happy... Happy?  _Was I happy?_

_Was what you ever felt for Hiyori really happiness?_

He was never so philosophical in his life, he knew he must have a job that would fill him and as he showed to himself, someone he loved. Was loving what he felt for Hiyori? Was that love?

How would it feel to have loved Sanji when he was alive?

—Are you ready? —The green-haired man rubbed his face, looking at Law.

—Ready? Ready for what?

—I told you, today we're going to the morgue to see the body. —He couldn't have gotten more excited than at that moment, he’d go see him, go see him —or don't you want to go ...?

It wasn't an option not to go, but Trafalgar asked suspiciously... Zoro denied, no, he did want to go. Photos and videos weren't enough, now I just wanted... wanted to feel it.

—Let's go.

He left the food untouched and took his things, but the change in mood he experienced did not go unnoticed by anyone. Law didn't take his eyes off the cop the entire trip.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

—I didn't expect you to come so soon.

Zoro rubbed his hands, he was never nervous, never, his nerves were only when someone was pointing a gun at him and they had a hostage. Even when he married Hiyori, he didn’t feel nervous then.

—... Some time ago a woman came, she said she would bear the funeral expenses. A blonde woman, quite pale and creepy-looking.

The cop said the last thing to them as a plea to not to say anything, however, he could not lie to the police either.

—A woman? Do you have her name?

—Yes.

Cindry, as Zoro had seen that he was called by his badge on his uniform, looked at some documents and showed them him.

—It's her, her name is Nami.

—... How weird, we'll investigate her later.

Zoro sweated cold. How had Nami managed to pass herself off as Sanji's familiar? It was obvious that this woman was good at faking... Up until now, they just knew of the existence of Sanji’s four brothers and their father, but it was so difficult to contact them that they seemed to be the ones who were hiding, like rats in their burrow... Like there's something to hide.

Of course, Zoro did not rule out the idea that one of his relatives had murdered him, in fact, with Nami's testimony, they would have a lot of evidence about that... but it is not as if he could say everything he had done, hide information, steal... He could lose his job.

No, that... that didn't really matter, his teammates might think he was wrong, they could take him off the case if they wanted to.

A question arose in his head, when... when the case was over ...

What would he do with his life?

Keep going?

... Keep on going?

—Roronoa, you're getting fed up with the fact that you're always in the clouds —The black-haired man patted him on the back, looking at him seriously —Since the case started, you’ve been acting very strange... Should I talk to the boss to get you out or something?

The green-haired cop gulped, the fear of losing something that possibly wasn't even his own became palpable. He took a deep breath and looked at him neutrally, if he showed a bit of despair, Law wouldn't hesitate to push him into the water.

—Stop talking nonsense, I'm just having some hard times with Hiyori —it was true, but not the reason why he was like that —Are we going to see the fucking body or what?

Trafalgar hesitated, as if seeing through his facade, but he only sighed and slowly asked the girl to show them the body. The hallway, which was longer than Zoro thought, made him crave more.

He would see Sanji, after all this time, could he see him... Could he touch him? Just a little, a sudden brush against the cheek or the hair... if Law got distracted or something, would he... let it happen?

He tried to normalize his breathing when he began to hyperventilate, again, those unpleasant sensations began to bubble up in his stomach. It wasn't bad to ask for a little tact, right? It had only been a few weeks since he'd died, it's not like he’d be kissing him either...

—Here it is.

When the woman opened the drawer, Zoro began to believe that it was not real. The body was covered with a blanket and the desire to see if it was really him made him look away. The steam that emanated from the drawer was the low 0 temperature that each corpse was subjected to so as not to decompose, but he thought about how Sanji would never have wished to be left like this, in a cold dark drawer.

—Well, it has changed quite a bit.

He found the courage inside himself, and with the necessary strength to hold himself from doing something reckless, he just had to watch it. Law said he had changed, but now that he knew him alive, he could say a lot. The skin was blue, almost grey, while the hair had lost its shine and the face was peaceful.

—It's strange to think how this man went from being beautiful, to being a total sour bag.

Zoro ignored his partner's words. Was it different? He didn't see it differently. His eyes lacked a bit of colour, but his corpse was beautiful. If it weren't because he knew he was dead, he would think he was sleeping, yes, resting, under a quiet and serene rose bush.

—We'll take the body for an autopsy and then we'll go to his house. Is that clear? —The green-haired man cleared his throat, nodding— Miss, what should I fill for-

Roronoa gulped, Law turned his back on her and as if he were saying  _"Do what you want, I won't notice"_ he thought that satiating a little of his cravings would calm him, so when he reached out and touched his cheek, his heart leaped. He was smooth, oh such a smooth, smooth, smooth thing, just as silk.

The coldness that burned his skin made him pleasant... if he opened his eyes and stared back at him, if he only gestured  _"Hey, you're hot, get away"_ Could he feel happier than he was now?

—Roronoa, come, help me- Roronoa?

—I'm going.

The green-haired man shoved his hands into his pockets and began to stride to the exit

—What? We're in the middle of- RORONOA!

He ran to the exit and found people in the hall looking at him with raised eyebrows, as if they saw the worst abomination in the world.

—Sir, are you o-

—Where is the bathroom? —The woman who interrupted him in the hall looked at him as her mind went blank, blinking several times in confusion —Where is the fucking bathroom?!

—T-T-There

Zoro followed the directions and when he entered he locked himself in a cubicle. Shit, shit, shit.

—What's happening to me? Why? Why?

The cop looked down, the bulge of his throbbing erection bringing acid to his throat.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

After that, the times Zoro masturbated thinking of Sanji were many, so it became routine. Trafalgar told him that he had not gone to the blonde's house because of him, to which Roronoa felt guilty for abandoning him.

—I’m really really sorry, it’s just at that moment I received a message from Hiyori and it was urgent.

The good thing about being married is that she could always be his cover. Speaking of which, things with her were not the best because he was very sure of something, and that is that he did not love her.

He couldn't have sex with her, nor did he like to be hugged or touched by her loving hands, it was like being unfaithful to someone, feeling bad about cheating on someone you love. He began to spend more time at work than at home.

Zoro felt that Trafalgar was just one step away from accusing him to the boss about his...  _instability_ at work, especially when he realized that the box was missing some things. Law hadn't told Roronoa... he had hoped that he (if it was him) would tell him the truth, but he was sure he would confirm it later.

The green-haired cop wasn’t stupid; Law would never let go of him when they were at Sanji's house. First they stopped at the crime scene, but when Zoro tried to move into the room or something, Law would call him, telling him to see one thing or write down another, Roronoa could feel it, he was one hair away from being discovered.

For a moment, an inexplicable anger washed over him when his partner didn't let him go upstairs. The black-haired man asked him to stay downstairs, that, even if they separated, there really was nothing but furniture and a television.

Roronoa just clenched his fists, and when the jet was already on the second floor, Zoro looked around. The house in the day was much more comfortable, a bit lonely and sad, but still kept the homey ambient. He walked around the room a bit, the flowers that the blond had put in the vase were faded, but there was also a little dust and a scented candle, nothing that was surprising. He didn't touch anything and he didn't move it either, he wanted to keep it pristine, maybe Sanji's print was there and he didn't want it to get lost with his.

He stopped to look at the window, it was covered by fringed and dusted curtains. Zoro promised himself not to touch anything, but was surprised when, on a slight impulse, he detailed the trimmings and moved them a bit. The window revealed the garden, where each flower died without its owner.

—You were quite homey, weren't you?

He opened the window and leaned against the windowsill, the blonde would have sat there, contemplating his flowers in the morning when he was alone.

—It really is... a very pretty view.

The sun beat against the glass and the breeze moved the flowers, that illusion of seeing him in the garden, watering his plants with a dazzling smile, made Zoro really happy.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

Law found him still staring at the garden, but when he called him to leave, Zoro didn't want to leave his place. That house was everything Sanji was, it had his belongings, every slight detail like the decoration or the photo was a memory. Could Zoro forget about this feeling, when it was all over?

The anguish of having to go away gnawed at him until the evening, so he couldn't help but run away from home. He arrived on his motorcycle at the blonde’s home and it didn’t feel bad to invade the space. If they found out he came he’d be fucked up, but Zoro was weak to the sensations in his chest, almost as if he was dying.

Since Law hadn’t allowed him, this time he did go up the stairs. It was way darker upstairs, there was a darker and lonely atmosphere. He found himself rummaging through the rooms, confirming that the one on the left, near the stairs, was his by seeing the cookbooks on his table. They hadn’t moved anything yet, everything was intact.

He walked over to his bed, like an octopus tangling its tentacles in the sheet, he then lay down. That cold ceiling was what the blonde saw every day when he woke up, or maybe the wall or the window, the drawer, the photo on his table. Zoro sneered at the portrait of the brown-haired woman, that disgusting and despicable woman.

—Perhaps...

Zoro reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, then carefully removed the photo of the woman and put his own in. It was the one they took him in uniform, serious and strong, wanting to whip criminals and bring justice. He left it there and imagined, imagined Sanji's face when he saw him, waking up every morning with him by his side.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

— _You love Me?_

_Roronoa blinked slowly, the blurry image cleared and she saw Sanji, who was standing below him with downcast eyes._

— _Do you really love me?_

_The blond, as alive as ever, stared at him. His bright blue eyes and golden hair._

— _Do you love me like this?_

_The policeman was stunned. Was it a dream? No. When were dreams so real? He was afraid to touch Sanji, but his impulses forced him to take him in his arms._

— _Is it ok for you?_

_Zoro stared at him, the shirt that the blonde was wearing began to stain with blood. Sanji lifted his clothes and showed him the opening on his stomach, the scar where it had been cut to see the damage._

— _My interior..._

_The blonde's skin turned blue, his eyes began to dull as his tongue swelled._

— _It's full of worms._

_He saw the opening widen itself, as if he was cutting it. The stench that began to distil numbed the policeman, who saw Sanji's true appearance._

— _You can see them? How they eat me inside?_

_He began to lose weight, his ribs scraping his skin as if he were being consumed._

— _Don't I disgust you? —The green-haired man gasped, his heart pounding excitedly, he was there, talking to him. —Would you love me like that ... Zoro?_

_Roronoa took a deep breath, his cheeks red and the eyes narrowed._

— _Yes… yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes._

_He hugged him tight, and when he kissed him the worms slipped out of Sanji’s nose and Zoro sucked on his lips._

_I’m kissing him, finally, finally._

— _I love you I love you._

_He scratched his skin and the strips caught in his nails turned to blood. Sanji smelled so good, the idea of penetrating him and pressing his bloody belly sounded so good._

— _Please do not leave me..._

_Zoro buried his face in his neck, the jugular was silent, Sanji's silence lulled him._

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

—I have good news for you

Roronoa was back to normal. He was more active and not so brooding, he even went back to eat with Robin and Luffy. Things seemed to be going perfectly, Law was sure that the news he would give to Zoro might ease him a lot.

—Hm? What's going on?

It was weird that he was doing so well... Suddenly he had just cleared his mind... or as Zoro said, the problems with Hiyori had been fixed.

—The victim's family was involved in drug trafficking. —he informs, making Roronoa shake uncomfortably in his seat —... Did you know about that?

—Of course not.

—... So, from now on, the FBI will handle the case. —Trafalgar blurted out, carefully watching Roronoa's reaction. —We will no longer deal with Sanji Vinsmoke's death.

Law didn't see any strange changes in Zoro, he kept silent.

—Zoro?

—Yes? —he saw his face, he looked so serene, as if he didn't care about anything.

—... Don't you mind not... not taking over the case?

—No. —he said, getting up from his seat. —Not anymore.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

That same day, Law was convinced by Robin to visit the green-haired cop. She had told him that she called him on Friday night, and she hadn't had a good feeling after hearing him calmly talk to her about the case being over. Trafalgar thought the same and went home on saturday morning.

The person to open the door arrived it was Zoro's wife, who had a big smile on her mouth when she saw him. She was very pretty, so Roronoa was one of those lucky men.

—I can come in?

—Sure —she said, stepping aside. —What brings you here? Do you need me to call Zoro?

The black-haired man sat on a dining room chair, watching the woman go to a room

—Yes, I was coming to greet Roronoa ... and tell him that him vacation request was accepted.

In part, that was true. Some time ago he had been secretly asking their boss for some time for the green-haired man, so he had more reason to be there.

—Seriously? I am glad!

She said, as she started to call Zoro a few times, then she knocked on the door, but there was only silence.

—Ah, he must have fallen asleep. —Trafalgar raised an eyebrow. —He's been in his room since yesterday.

—And doesn't he go out to eat or something?

—... Well, I called him, but he didn't answer me either ...

Law found it odd, but said no more. They talked for a long time (Law was not a good talker, but Hiyori could handle that) until it was not possible to ignore the conversation with Zoro.

—Don't you have a key?

—... Yes, but Zoro always has it with him, I don't think the door can be opened without him opening it from the inside.

The black-haired man had a chill, thinking about what Zoro was doing in that room and why he was locked inside. He would think it was work, but the case was already over and Roronoa should be happy, hanging out with his wife or that sort of thing.

—Do you think... something bad happened to him? —the question caught Hiyori off guard, who shrunk in her seat scared —I mean, what suddenly he fainted or is sick... Why wouldn't he open the door if not?

The woman thought about it carefully, Zoro had been really strange on Friday when he got home from work. He was very... calm, he was kind when he told Hiyori to please not interrupt him in his work and then he locked himself there. He did not sleep with her at night and when she woke up, she had a slight feeling of emptiness, seeing that the man was still locked up.

—I don't know... C-Could we...?

—Only if you allow me, of course I do.

She nodded hesitantly, if they broke down the door and discovered that the policeman was asleep, he would get mad at Hiyori. She didn't want to have to put up with her husband in those fumes, but... but...

_What if something happened?_

—I'm going to kick the lock hard, as it is made of wood, it will be easier to break it —adverted the black-haired one, heading towards the door —don't worry, if something I will pay for the damages.

Kozuki, who really had nothing to do but pray that he didn't anger Zoro, pulled away far enough for him to simply hear the wood creaking. After that, there was a prolonged silence, Law entered the room and Hiyori approached slowly, expecting to hear her husband's screams.

—Mr. Law what-

Trafalgar squeezed his eyes, listening to Hiyori's screech behind him. The woman collapsed on the ground in shock and Law hesitated, staring at the policeman's lifeless body on the ground.

—Damn... —he knew; he knew something wasn't right —damn it!

The gun in his hands, all the blood and brains spilled on the wall were terrifyingly graphic even to him. Intense retching entered him and his throat burned from the acid propelled from his liver, it was even hard to contain himself when he heard Hiyori choke on his own vomit, but he swallowed everything in his stomach and almost cried out in rage. The damn man had committed suicide at night, when his wife was sleeping.

After a terrifying seconds of assimilation, he looked over to the TV that Zoro used to watch some videos. One in particular had been running a while ago, but had completely ignored it when he entered the room.

— _I'm sure that you will be a warm and kind child..._ —he contemplated a blonde woman, carrying a small baby in her arms — _but since I am certain that I will not be with you all your life, I hope there is a person who’ll help you. love as much as your heart allows._

Trafalgar swallowed the lump in his throat, the other hand of the green-haired man, the one that wasn’t holding the gun, had a photo on it. There was a blonde, hugging a person who, because of the cut that Zoro had made, was him.

— _Good morning darling... those are the words I would like to say to you one day._

  
  


ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to clarify is that all those times that Zoro saw Sanji, it wasn’t real, neither was the dream Sanji appearing in it, Sanji never met Zoro. I also want to say that Zoro was wrong in thinking that committing suicide was the way to be with the blonde, because Sanji never in his life would have wanted someone to kill themselves for him.  
> About who killed Sanji, well, we'll never know that.  
> Goodbye and thanks for reading.  
> PS: Every time I wrote the part about Zoro saying “it could be him”, I imagined their school times, where they possibly passed by each other, but neither stopped to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> T/N: If you see any spelling/grammatical, coherence mistake please let me know, you can find me in ig as @/starry.bro0k


End file.
